Conventional 135 film magazine packages have both a primary and secondary package structure. Product protection and user utility are provided by the primary package structure which is typically a combination opaque can and cap arrangement. The can and cap combination provides a barrier to light, moisture, and dirt such that the film contained therein is fit for use by the photographer. Another function of the can is to protect the film leader and magazine from abrasion. The secondary package structure is typically a carton that imparts stackability and offers product advertisement and communication opportunities. The can and cap combination is loaded into various carton configurations to provide various sale quantities to the customer.
Photographers on location using multiple film rolls often discard the conventional packaging, given its bulky nature, rather than saving it on their person as a carrying device for exposed film rolls. Thus, the present combination of cans, caps and cartons results in enormous amounts of packaging waste with which the consumer must contend. Moreover, professional photographers using 135 film products have unique requirements related to convenience of use. These requirements typically involve the need to carry multiple rolls of film products, the need to access those film products quickly for camera loading in fast action settings, and the need to conveniently retain and contain the exposed film on their person. Thus, with the present 135 film packages, the photographer can not easily maintain control of exposed film magazine and must find a convenient place to store exposed film magazines. Prior art packages complicate this use requirement because of their inherently bulky and complex nature.
For many years, packaging engineers have developed packaging systems intended to eliminate one or more of the aforementioned problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,732 discloses a packaging system having a receptacle for containing a desiccant disposed therein for protecting a photoresist material from the effects of moisture. Rigid packages for transporting multiple food product items are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,319, and 3,144,343 which utilize a rigid plastic top and bottom frames having cut outs for overlying a portion of a packaged product.
Despite the limited success demonstrated by prior art inventors, there persists the need for a package system that is convenient to use and can store and transport multiple products in a flexible overwrap material that provides product protection from the deleterious effects of light, moisture and dirt.